atem x setos brother
by atemlover07011
Summary: atem is in love with a guy from somewhere but his father is not letting them be together


RUNAWAY ATEM

One day the pharaoh noticed his son was gone called for the guard mahod, seto and 20 guards so they went to look for him and said he isn't in the palace his father went on atem laptop and saw something he wasn't supposed to see. He saw a conversation between atem and a boy named nick it said lets run away together and be happy with each other my father will get mad lets meet at the train station and then the guards went to the station and said I found him he ran when he saw seto and yelled run to nick. Atem hurt his ankle and ran on it so it snapped when they got back atem ran to his room crying mahod came in atem why did you run away when you saw seto. Maybe I want to be with nick it's not fair that I'm always surrounded by guards that don't let me do anything. Mahod moved his leg awww yelled atem mahod said that is what made that cracking sound in the station you broke your ankle don't tell father please he will never let me be alone again. 4 hours later his father walked in a broken ankle why did you not tell me? It's not broken he grabbed it now. No. he bent it now. No. he pushed it atems face was covered in tears no its not broken. He put his hand on the broken area and pushed down atem screaming that it hurt his father let go atem please stop lying to me. Do you love this nick yes. I forbid you to see him in this palace 2 hours passed and the pharaoh went to go see his son but then saw he was gone and at nicks house then atem could rest easy. I love you nick said and kissed his forehead and atem said I love you the pharaoh heard and walked in ATEM FAST ASLEEP TAKE CARE OF HIM FOR ME PLEASE. He was talking to nick you don't want to be here and atem wants to be with you so why not come back to my palace so we can all get what we want. Will atem be happy and does anyone know we are together? Only seto, me, mahod what if me and him are doing something and someone sees then report them to me and we will take care of that. Just make sure he doesn't mown loud when you're together alone and there is to be a sign ON THE DOOR WHEN YOU ARE HAVING EACH OTHER OK? UNDERSTOOD SO WHEN ATEM WOKE UP THEY WERE AT THE PALACE IN EGYPT SO NICK SAT BY HIM ATEM HOW DO YOU FEEL HE RECONIZED THE BLANKETS AND SAID ARE YOU IN TROUBLE WITH MY FATHER. NO ATEM HE SAID I CAN STAY HERE WITH YOU HE SAT BY ATEM AND SAID YOU STILL HAVE A FEVER that's NOT good he layed next to him and they both fell asleep atem huddled up in nicks chest sleeping. Mahod walked in and said sleep well both of you and put a blanket over both of then the next day mana comes in yelling for atem who was sleeping with nick without a shirt so mana yelled what's going on here. Atem woke up and said mana its not what it looks like we both sleep without shirts and I fell asleep in the other room so he carried me back and happened to fall asleep the covers I don't know. You like him mana said atem blushed and said that is non of your bissness. he laid down again falling asleep and said you should sleep more it's only been 4 hours. nick said I know they laid down together and said I love you and got close to each other and fell asleep together for awhile longer and mana came in and said I guess he really does like males instead of females she sighed. Mahod Atem is sleeping with a male I know said mahod and then mahod said do not wake then they were up late last night so please be careful. Atem isn't feeling so well so please don't get him upset. 2 hours later Atem woke up and said Nick lets go outside Nick pushed him on the bed your still sick and need to rest so please rest atem. Atem said he was fine. I know you think that but if you keep lying I will have to leave you to sleep by yourself now I will ask one more time. Atem do you still feel warm? Yes their you didn't lie meaning I will stay with you now. Its not bad atem but you cant jump around soon I need to give you a shot. No yelled atem crying. Nick went to him atem please don't cry its just a little one, no yelled atem tring to runaway but nick caught him and said stop it atem you have nothing to be scared about and i am the one injecting it so there is nothing to be crying over unless when you went missing they used shots on you. Atem went to nicks chest and NOT AGAIN PLEASE NICK THIS ONE IS FINE BECAUSE I am trying to help you heal and we can go out again after 4 weeks and we need the shot to help atem got up and said fine only because I trust you. Nick kissed atem sleep please. Atem fell asleep and got no better then before. When Nick walked in atem was having a nightmare and Nick heard atem crying for Nick to help him he said I don't want to be left behind. Atem don't worry im right here next to you so please do not have a nightmare it looked like a bad one too. Please wake up atem we need to take your temperature. Atem woke up and said can we go outside and play they toke his temperature and said atem it seems your better then before so it seems you can get up now he got out of bed and said nick im lonely but im right here atem atem was tearing and said you love me right. Nick said the dream you had. Atem looked up and said do you not want me with you. Atem I love you. You are the reason im still happy and you will always stay by my side nick said. Atem looked up nick sat by him and said that he wanted atem really badly and kissed atem. they went down stairs to see everyone and saw his father outside and said I think he is mad. nick said why do you think he is mad. Atem said he was that face on. He had that face since you got the high fever. Does he know im up I don't think so. Go say hi. No thanks. Atem! Fine he walked outside and hugged his father and said dad are you ok? He hugged atem don't leave me again please. Nick is staying here if you want him to my son. So I told him all the rules and what if someone see's me with him. He said the same thing. I said to ignore them so then just continue with him. I want you to be happy so don't worry I am friends with his father so im like his second father. Atem, nick yelled atem went to him nick hugged him they went to atems room atem sat on nicks lap and said I want to hold you kiss you and more atem blushed and nick said can I ? yes ! they kissed while nick was hugging atem mahod walked in and said aww. Atem jumped and got scared atem he knows already so its ok he kissed him atem was scared that someone else might see. nick pushed atem on the bed and said don't worry your with me so nothing will happen he kissed atems neck then chest next stomach finally someone walked in and saw nick kissing atems stomach sorry said seto maybe later. Atem stopped nick and said nick can we wait. Till when nick said. Tonight when no one will walk in. nick said ok but will we be sleep together right asked atem. If you want to said nick. I do. they kissed and said until tonight night came and they were kissing nick got lower and lower and finally to the part they wanted atem was panting and said stop a few times but nick didn't finally they were done atem was all red and said I love you they snuggled and fell asleep. in the morning nick was sleeping and atem had to try on a dress for their visit to the other home place of atem and his boyfriend. Atem was done and nick woke up you look very cute in the gown atem blushed and said I to fat for this dress nick said no you're the hottest person In that dress everyone tries to wear it and says they look good but are really to big for it. You look great atem got happy and said ok now to show my father he went down stairs he looked like he was getting married and was the girl. mahod blushed along with seto isis and the others he also has to straiten his hair im doing that tonight to get it done with. But you still have 1 months his father said. I don't care atem said 2 hours passed atem came down to get nick and his hair was straiten he went through the back door so no one could see him he walked out and looked for nick and saw him playing with the dogs. He never saw nick so happy except for when he is with me. Atem walked to him and said someone is very happy. He got scared and looked for atem and said wow you look beautiful atem andhe kissed him. Whats wrong you look like a girl now so its kind of hard to think of a relationship between guys. Nick look at me im still me so love me the same as you love dogs. I love you more then that's better so its ok to play with me im still me. Nick yes would you sleep with me tonight anytime atem. I was thinking that you should just sleep in my room so we will be together all the time and it happened so they sleped with each other every night the next day atem got new clothes skirts and shirts meant for a girl but for him he thought they were cute so atems father said to wear them to get used to them so he wore a black skirt and a sleeveless red shirt along with really cute sandals and a bow in his straitened hair nick said he looked really cute but now hE didn't want enyone to see him. HE GOT READY TO GO WITH NICK TO THE WOLF DEN BUT HE LOOKED DIFFERENT SO HE WAS SCARED THEY WOULDN'T REMEMBER HIM SO NICK SAID ATEM WE HAVE TO GO ATEM SAID DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS NICK SAID YES YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO SHOW THAT YOU ARE TOGETHER AND WHAT GENDER YOU ARE OK I GET IT ATEM CAME DOWN STAIRS AND SAID LETS GO ALREADY BEFORE MANA COMES AND GETS ME MAD SO THEY LEFT 1 WEEK LATER THEY CAME BACK. ATEM WAS HAPPY TO BE BACK HOME BUT REALLY TIRED. SO ATEM WAS CRANKY AND SAID IM GOING OUTSIDE AND WENT TO WALK AROUND TOWN WITHOUT KNOWING HE WAS WEARING the dress and it started pouring so nick went to get him he was laying on the floor by the pond so nick ran to him atem had another fever but this was really bed because it ended up being about 118.1 they were worried but atem was wondering why nick was not letting him out of bed so when atem got mad nick kissed him and said rest my dear. It went down to 105.9 so he started walking up and down near the window he sat on the edge of the seal and stood up it was windy so that's why he did it nick saw atem and said atem get back in bed he didn't listen. He wanted nick with him so he thought that if he did something stupid nick would get him. So atem walked along the edge of the roof nick ran to his room and crawled out the window following atem and said get over here atem you are sick atem stopped at the edge of a corner and said if this is what it takes to make you be with me then I will do it but do not break my heart nick. He jumped off the side of the corner nick jumped and caught him they fell nick hurt his back on the drop atem knocked out so the guards took atem to his bed and nick to isis his back was bleeding. She asked what happened and healed him. He told her about atem and what he had done. So isis went to see if atem was hurt but he was gone nick went to the roof again but this time a demon was there and said lets go atem went into the demons arms but nick shot the demon it dropped atem on the floor nick went to him atem opened his eyes what were you thinking you wouldn't really leave me right. You still want me atem said of course I love you more anything in this world. Atem started crying I love you nick. Atem was took back to his room this time nick laid down with him and said that he doesn't want atem to do that again so atem fell asleep and so did nick. Mahod took a picture of them sleeping together to show atem. They looked so cute together. While mahad thought they were both asleep nick woke up and said don't take to many pictures you know he gets embarrassed so… I know said mahod and left saying you should sleep before he wakes up and then he won't go back down for a nap later. He needs to rest as much as he can so that he is well enough to walk around without getting dizzy.


End file.
